Stolen Valentine
by CookieLove
Summary: Yaoi. Fluff. Trunks asks Goten to be his Valentine and is pretty harshly rejected. When Valentine's Day come around, a depressed Trunks is kidnapped by a mysterious figure, intent on making it right.


Disclaimer: Ah! I've been struck by Cupid's arrow! As much as I love it, I don't own it. I'm also in love with Akira Toriyama. Go figure ^_^*  
  
Notes: ^_^ I think this is my first 'holiday' related fic, and I REALLY enjoyed writing it! I hope you like it ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Another Valentine's day stuck alone, at home, in his room. This one was worse than usual, however, because this time, he had someone he wanted to be with. Trunks ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Unfortunately for him, he'd made the mistake of telling the person that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Umm...hey Goten." Trunks was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. It might have something to do with the fact that Goten had a girl on each arm, and didn't seem to mind it one bit, "Can we talk? Alone?"  
  
Goten blinked, and sighed, releasing his doves to fly free and walked over to sit on the low stone wall beside Trunks. February was always cold, but for some reason, it seemed colder than usual. Like nature itself knew the response Trunks was about to receive. "What is it Trunks?" Goten rubbed his shoulders briskly. One of the girls, Paresu, was wearing his jacket and he was FREEZING. "Come on man, I don't have all day!"  
  
Trunks was more certain than ever that this was a mistake, but unfortunately for him, his lips, traitors that they were, spilled his intentions before he could make an escape, "Goten...I...will you be my Valentine? You're the only one I want. I...care about you."  
  
Goten stared at him for a long second, then his eyes darkened, "THAT'S what you wanted to tell me?!" The black-haired young man shook his head in exasperated annoyance, "Go away Trunks, I'm busy!"  
  
And he'd just walked away. Trunks had heard the titter of the girls' laughter before he'd made his escape. It was obvious that they all thought that it was very funny.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks groaned and covered his face with his hands. He KNEW Goten wasn't gay. What had even prompted him...well, besides the obvious of course...to ASK him that?!  
  
And now...now it'd been almost a week since the incident, and Goten wouldn't even speak to him. He avoided him in the halls, and whenever Trunks called, he was informed that Goten was sleeping. Not only had he totally humiliated himself in front of dozens of people, but he'd lost his best friend in the process.  
  
Trunks shivered. It was cold. He couldn't seem to warm up. No matter how many baths he took, how high he turned the thermostat, all he had to do was imagine the blank, cold stare that Goten had given him, and he was ice again. Chilled to the bone.  
  
And so he was alone. Another dying Valentine's, spent wasted and alone in his bedroom. It was depressing. Of course, you wouldn't know it to look at him. To most outsiders, Trunks would have appeared merely contemplative, emotions tightly controlled. Even in the protected confines of his room, Trunks was too much his father's son to show the pain that he felt.  
  
Lying down, Trunks crossed his arms behind his head and stared out the window, his face as blank as his heart was heavy. The sun was only just beginning to edge its way behind the mountains...maybe five o'clock or so. Only seven more hours and this stupid, empty, wasted day would be over with. Maybe he'd just sleep until then.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks blinked blearily, glancing at his alarm clock...only 5:42. He'd been asleep for less than an hour...what had woken him?  
  
Sitting cautiously up, Trunks finally noticed the shadowy figure beside his bed, but his eyes barely had time to widen before a firm hand pressed a damp cloth over his nose and mouth. Gasping deeply, Trunks' acute Saiyan senses barely had time to register the chloroform on the rag before a soft, feminine voice intoned, "Nighty night, Trunks..." and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks' head hurt. That was the first thing that came to mind when consciousness returned...despite the fact that rather ALOT of him hurt. Trying to move, Trunks found that his hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were securely fastened to the object he was sitting on. Some kind of chair. His mouth was ungagged, but he was blindfolded. From the bare light that slipped past the cracks near his nose, all Trunks could tell was, wherever he was, it was dark. And cold.  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
Trunks shivered. That voice. It was hauntingly familiar. Trunks struggled against his bindings, not answering. Whoever this was, they didn't deserve an answer. They deserved to be blown into a million pieces...which he would do, if these god damned ropes would just BREAK!  
  
The voice came again, a low, lilting chuckle, "Sorry Trunks. You're not going to be able to break those. I got them...from a friend. Let's just say they're Saiyan proof," the voice became mischievous, "Not even the Prince of All Saiyans can break free from those, so just calm down."  
  
Trunks froze. Whoever this person was, they apparently knew about Saiyans...and that meant they were probably an enemy. Trunks drew himself up proudly, ignoring the chafing of the ropes against his sore wrists, "You do realize that I'm going to kill you as soon as I get free, don't you?" There was no tremor in his voice, no threat. He was simply speaking truth.  
  
There was an audible gulp from the presence beside him. Trunks could almost feel the heat of the woman next to him, a vivid contrast to the cold of the room...how odd that an enemy who could kidnap and immobilize him so easily would actually be INTIMIDATED by a threat from their captive prey! What exactly was going on?  
  
The voice spoke again, slightly less certain, "Oh, you don't want to do that, Trunks...I brought you here for a reason...besides, I don't feel like being blown up today. It's just not a 'get blown up' kinda day if you know what I mean."  
  
Trunks' lips twitched before he sternly reminded himself that whoever this person was, she was his enemy, "Well, too bad. I guess I'll just have to rip you apart then." Trunks growled.  
  
"That'd be better." There was a distinctive smirk in the voice. It was almost CHEEKY despite it's oddly metallic intonations. "Listen Trunks..."  
  
Trunks jumped as a warm hand touched his cheek, to caress its way smoothly down his jawline and to his chin, cupping it gently. It was unbelievably erotic. Trunks couldn't believe it...he'd NEVER reacted this way to a woman. Maybe it was the danger...being blindfolded, his unknown enemy touching him like that, her hand straying down his throat and over his shoulders. Trunks shuddered, "Stop it." His voice was almost a whisper. There was uncertainty there, and too damned much fear for his liking.  
  
The hand froze, drawing slowly away. The voice spoke again, this time tinged with guilt, "I'm not going to hurt you Trunks. Here...let me prove it to you."  
  
Trunks flinched again as warm lips leaned forward to caress his own, whispery at first, like a bird's wing brushing at snow, then firmer as the woman grew more decisive, leaning in and pressing harder against his stunned mouth.  
  
Trunks forced himself to sit still and not respond in any way. He was helpless, but that didn't mean he'd give his captor what she wanted, which was obviously either fear, or for him to respond in kind. If not for her knowledge of Saiyans, Trunks would have been certain that this was another girl who thought she could somehow win his heart by throwing herself at him. His heart...*right*. More like his bank book.  
  
Trunks squeezed his lips shut as the soft tongue brushed against them, teasing, cajoling...until an idea popped into his head. Opening his lips, Trunks leaned receptively forward and was rewarded by a much more enthusiastic kiss as the woman who had bound him here slipped her tongue inside and began to explore. Trunks smirked internally, and bit down. Hard.  
  
The unwelcome lips were immediately removed from Trunks' mouth, "Yrwooowch! Twunks! Why'd joo do dat?"  
  
The pain in that voice was very welcome. It gave Trunks hope. His enemy was not entirely invincible. And better yet, Trunks now knew that he knew her. The voice, the expressions...it was just too familiar. This was someone who knew him well. Well enough to know they'd need ki suppressing ropes, an indestructible chair and chloroform to keep him down. Well enough to somehow bypass the security of his house and steal him away from there, unconscious. "Why do you think I did it? You just stuck your tongue in my mouth uninvited. Aside from the whole "kidnapping me and holding me for ransom" thing, of course!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not holding you for ransom!" the voice was indignant, "I may have kidnapped you, but I'm not ENTIRELY unethical!"  
  
Trunks growled. He'd been hoping he was being held for ransom. If this insane bitch didn't want his money, what DID she want?! "Then why DID you kidnap me?" Trunks' voice was gruff. He was obviously more than a little pissed.  
  
The figure gulped and took a step back, catching the anger. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea..."Um...well, I brought you here..." his captor's bitten tongue was beginning to swell, making it a bit hard to speak, but the next words were clear enough, "I brought you here to seduce you."  
  
Trunk froze. Holy. Shit. He'd been right! This was another crazy woman after his body, or his fortune, or his name, or any combination of the three. Why couldn't she just sneak through his window at night like the rest of them?! THIS one was obviously DETERMINED. She'd done her research, and he was helpless.  
  
Trunks lifted his chin stiffly, "You're wasting your time." he gritted his teeth as the woman resumed touching him, her hands running through his hair and caressing his brow, "Listen to me, I don't want anything to do with you, or any other woman, okay?! There's only ONE person for me, and HE has made it blatantly clear that he wants nothing to do with me, so just leave me ALONE!"  
  
The warm hand came to a halt in his hair, and Trunks could have sighed in relief. Somehow, this woman was causing reactions in him...reactions he didn't want, nor enjoy. Her simple touch sent shivers up his spine, and that kiss...Trunks could still taste the slightly metallic tang of her blood against his lips. And he wanted to taste more of her.  
  
"Trunks?" Her voice was soft, as the woman once again began to run her hands through his hair, and down his neck and back, massaging in slow, even circles, "Who...do you love?" She seemed curious. As if his answer held some special sort of significance for her.  
  
Trunks jerked bitterly away from the hands, at least as far as his bindings would allow him, "What does it matter?! If I tell you, will you let me go?!"  
  
The voice was silent for a moment, then came the tinny reply, "No...but maybe I'll take off your blindfold."  
  
Trunks hesitated. He wouldn't have believed her if she'd offered to free him...but she might just keep her word with this. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. Trunks sighed, pain and resignation evident in his voice, "His name's Goten. We've...been friends since we were little. But he doesn't feel the same way about me. HE'S not gay...I am." Trunks waited, and almost choked in anger as he felt the woman's bottom brush against his knees as she came around and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The question was startling. "What?!"  
  
"How do you know he's not gay?" The voice slowly replied, "Did you ever ask him?"  
  
Trunks frowned, "Um...well, NO, but he's always--"  
  
A warm finger touched his lips, freezing the words within, "Did you ever tell him?"  
  
Trunks was frustrated. Who WAS this woman?! Why did she care so much about his relationship, or lack thereof, with Goten?! "NO, I didn't tell him, okay?! I was...worried. I mean, it's not exactly too accepted, you know! I didn't want to chance losing him as a friend." Trunks' voice grew bitter, his body relaxing as she did nothing but sit there, "And then I went and fucked things up. I asked him to 'be my Valentine'" the bitter self mockery in Trunks' voice was chilling. "And I threw it all away. Twenty years of friendship, gone in a second."  
  
Trunks stiffened as the body atop his own leaned forward once again, kissing away a lone tear that he hadn't even noticed escaping from beneath his blindfold. He held his breath as she traced her kisses across his face and up his cheekbone, to gently pull at his earlobe with soft lips. Trunks' heart was racing. He couldn't explain it. He SHOULDN'T be reacting like this.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
The hot breath against his ear caused him to shiver, but he was far from cold. "W-what?"  
  
"I'm going to remove your blindfold now...promise you won't be mad?"  
  
Trunks nodded. What else was he going to do? Of COURSE he'd be mad, but if a lie allowed him to see the face of his enemy, he'd lie.  
  
The voice was relieved, "Okay...that's great. I was so worried you'd be mad at me!"  
  
Trunks was almost amused as the fingers of his captor fumbled around behind his head, untying the knot that held the cloth in place. Whoever this person was, how was it possible that they were naive enough to believe...Trunks caught his breath as the vague light of the dimly lit Capsule Corps basement invaded his eyes. The person sitting on his lap...was more than familiar.  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, "Heya Trunks."  
  
Trunks stared at the black contraption strapped to Goten's head, everything beginning to click into place. The cold, tinny, metallic quality of the voice...it was a voice modulator. How the person had broached security...Goten didn't even need to pass THROUGH security! The ki proof ropes, the odd familiarity of his captor, the way he didn't wake until the person was close enough to incapacitate him. There were few people who could approach him in his sleep like that, and Goten was one of them. But...there was just one thing that wouldn't click. WHY?! Why had Goten done this?!  
  
Looking up at Goten as the other man shifted nervously, face slightly red, Trunks shook his head, "Goten...why?" his voice was pained. Did Goten hate him THIS much?! To go to THIS much trouble to humiliate him?! Trunks yanked angrily at the ropes. He just wanted out of there.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Trunks growled. The soft metallic overtones of Goten's false voice was pissing him off to no end. "Will you at least take that stupid thing OFF?!"  
  
"Oops, uh, yeah..." Goten's voice faded to normal on the last word as the modulator was removed from his head, "I...uh..."  
  
"Just let me go." Trunks' eyes were glued to the floor. "You've had your...fun...whatever reason you had for it, now just let me go and leave me alone."  
  
"Huh?!" Goten's eyes were confused.  
  
"You heard me!" Trunks forced his gaze from the floor, looking Goten in the face, pain and betrayal entirely evident in his stare, "I should never have said anything..." his voice dropped off to a whisper, "But...I never thought you'd do something like this, Goten. I thought I knew you. Apparently not."  
  
"But Trunks! This wasn't even my idea!" Goten pleaded with his friend, twisting around on his lap, not allowing him to avoid his eyes, "I asked Vegeta-san how I could find out what you really felt, and he gave me the ropes and the chair and the chloroform and the voice thingy and told me to knock you out and tie you up in the basement until you told me!"  
  
Trunks grimaced. That DID sound an awful lot like something his father would say. "Did he tell you to..." Trunks cheeks reddened, but he continued defiantly, "to seduce me?!"  
  
Now it was Goten's turn to flush, "Um...no...that was kinda my idea."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, "I-it was? ....why?"  
  
Goten twiddled his thumbs, flustered, "Well, um...you see...darn it Trunks! You just--I can't believe you sometimes! When you...said that...I thought you were messing with me. I swear, you've gotta be the only person in the whole freaking city who DOESN'T know I'm gay! I mean, it's not like I've tried to hide it!"  
  
Trunks had the distinct impression that someone had just dropped something very large and very heavy smack dab on his head, "Y-you...WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm GAY! I'm GAY, I'M GAY, I'M GAY!"  
  
A loud banging came from a few floors up, followed by Bulma's voice, "I KNOW THAT GOTEN, NOW SHUT UP!"  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly, "See?"  
  
"But why? Why didn't you tell me? And what about all of those girls?! Paresu, the others..." Trunks shook his head. This was turning out to be a confusing day.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, "We're just friends, Trunks! As to why..." he shrugged uncomfortably, "Well...I may be gay, but I'm..." a blush rose to his cheeks, "I'm kinda only gay for one guy."  
  
Trunks' heart froze. Was this good news or bad? "For who?"  
  
Goten felt like tearing his hair out. How could Trunks be so dense? Leaning forward he pressed hungry lips against those of his friend...the lips of the person he loved, wordlessly communicating what Trunks was too dense to grasp. Pulling back, Goten was pleased to see Trunks' face red and entirely stunned. He was so cute.  
  
"M-me?!"  
  
Goten smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, "Of course."  
  
"....oh...." Trunks was warm. Hot in fact. He felt like his whole body was afire and he was painfully aware that Goten was sitting in his lap, just out of reach, now that he could FINALLY touch him. "Goten...please, untie me..."  
  
Goten smiled and leaned into Trunks, wrapping his arms firmly around him as he began nibbling at his ears and throat again.  
  
Trunks groaned, "Gooooteeeennn...."  
  
Goten moved his attentions to Trunks' lips. "You're not going to bite me again, are you?"  
  
Trunks felt his throat tighten as Goten's lips barely grazed his own and shook his head mutely, unable to speak.  
  
Goten grinned and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss that quickly turned from sweet to passionate as their bodies melded together and Trunks wiggled, struggling to free himself from his restraints so he could wrap Goten in his arms.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Trunks was flushed and red, panting with need, his wrists raw and sore again. "Are you going to let me go now?" His tongue flickered out, licking swollen lips. Goten was in trouble when he finally let him go. He was going to...Trunks smirked, mind drifting off into devilish fantasies.  
  
Goten spotted the smirk and returned it. "I don't think so. After all, you ARE my Valentine...and I haven't even opened you yet."  
  
****ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP****  
  
Trunks gasped, "G-goten!"  
  
Goten grinned innocently, "Happy Valentine's Day, Trunks."  
  
~*~  
  
-Somewhere in one of the many basements of Capsule Corporation-  
  
"Plllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?!"  
  
"No. Beg me."  
  
"Um...isn't that what I was just doing, 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he held the cookie tauntingly in front of Goku, two inches from his nose. "If you want it, you have to beg me for it Kakarot. The RIGHT way."  
  
Goku sighed, "Please Vegeta-sama, oh GREAT Saiyan no Ouji?!  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Much better," he replied, stuffing the cookie in his own mouth, oblivious to Goku's protest.  
  
"UH! NO FAIR!"  
  
Vegeta grinned, very happy at how well his ki proof ropes were holding up, "I think it's entirely fair, Kakarot. After all, you did ask me to be your Valentine, right?"  
  
"Um, well, yeah..." Goku's voice was doubtful.  
  
Vegeta continued smugly, "And you're supposed to make the other person happy on Valentine's day?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Vegeta smirked, walking forward to straddle Goku's chest, leaning forward to purr, "This is making me VERY happy, Kakarot."  
  
And it was. Goku could feel it. He should have considered this before asking Vegeta out. Vegeta was such a sadist...it just figured that his favorite way to spend a romantic holiday would be torturing Goku. It just figured.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you Goten."  
  
Goten smiled, sore but happy. Trunks had certainly taken revenge when he was finally released. "I love you too, Trunks."  
  
And in the other basement...  
  
"I love you Vegeta."  
  
"I hate you Kakarot." Vegeta's voice was smug, but satisfied as he snuggled with Goku.  
  
"Yeah, okay...can I take these handcuffs off yet?"  
  
"No," Vegeta yawned, "Suffer. I like that."  
  
And so Saint Valentine's Day came to a conclusion that the good saint likely would have choked on. Trunks had Goten, and Goten had Trunks. Goku was tortured, and Vegeta was satisfied. A happy ending, all in all. 


End file.
